Seduction
by MemoryxKeeper
Summary: Roxas has been having some erotic dreams about Namine lately, and he just can't handle it anymore.  So he decides to make his dreams become reality even if he has to play as a seductor.  Roxas X Namine  Warning Lemon


Title: Seduction

Rated: M (Warming Lemon)

Roxas X Namine (To all you people out there who hate this couple, SCREW YOU!)

Well enjoy the story!

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Roxas was just minding his own business in his room when he heard a knock at his bedroom door. The spiky haired blond got up from his star shaped swivel chair, and walked casually over to the door. Once he answered he found himself shocked to find little Namine Tachibana wearing the most skimpy strapless black dress he ever laid eyes on.

"N-Namine?" He gulped "What are you doing here?"

She didn't answer she only unzipped the black dress revealing her naked body that had unbelievably perfect curves. Not to mention the fact that she had beautiful perky breasts. Namine looked up at him with her intoxicating sapphire eyes that were framed by her lovely flaxen hair. She walked up to him pressing her body against him making his lower region go completely stiff.

"Take me away Roxas…" She whispered seductively by his ear "Please make me-"

_**Beep, beep, beep**_

The spiky haired blond boy groaned as he smacked the off button to his annoying alarm clock. It had happened again another wet dream about her what I mean by her meaning Namine Tachibana. A sweet shy girl that he was friends with for the longest time, and happened to be in love with. However lately instead of the dream of having a first kiss with her it has been having sex with her. And now it was just getting to the point now that he just couldn't take it anymore. Roxas threw the covers off of his bed, and walked over to his own bathroom to relieve himself.

_I can't take it anymore_ He thought as he massaged his length _all I ever think about is her, and doing nasty things to her_. Roxas groaned as he finally made himself release removing his stained boxers, and throwing them into the dirty clothes basket. He knew he had to do something about it, but he wasn't sure what so he got dressed in his usual school uniform and thought. Namine was an easy target gut she was also hard, because she was just that innocent. So Roxas tuned into his mischievous thoughts almost instantly finding a solution to his little dilemma. All he had to do though was lure her in, and then she'd be trapped.

Roxas laughed to himself almost evilly as he rubbed his hands together pleased with his strategy. Before he left for school he made sure everything was set in the right way for his little trap. The spiky haired lad made the room look different, but not too different that she'd catch on. Not like she would, but Roxas didn't really want to take the chance. Roxas checked his watch finding it was time for him to pick up Namine to walk her to school. The boy grinned devilishly as his hair was shadowing his eyes.

"Time to meet up with my prey"

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Namine stood in front of her house patiently waiting for her childhood friend Roxas Yamamoto to come pick her up. She had always walked to school with him ever since she could remember. They were really close they always shared their secrets with one another. However Namine couldn't help, but feel worried about Roxas who had been acting really peculiar lately. He usually was quiet and wasn't much of a conversation starter, but lately he had been talking a lot to her and being dare she say it without blushing flirty.

Namine's cheeks turned rosy at the thought yes it was true that she had always had the biggest crush on Roxas. However being flirty _with her_ that was almost impossible besides even if he was he was joking, right? She shook her head from the thoughts as she spotted the spiky haired blond boy coming towards her.

"Morning Nami." Roxas greeted with his usual.

The flaxen haired girl didn't say anything she just blushed.

"Hmmm?" Roxas mused cocking his head to the side with a flirty smiled "Blushing for me? Oh, that's so cute."

Namine tried to keep her composure as she responded "I-I'm not blushing!"

_Sure…_ Roxas chuckled to himself before walking ahead of the girl ruffling her hair "I'm just kidding come on let's go to school."

She nodded meekly following the handsome boy ahead of her to school as she always did. As she walked up beside her childhood friend she couldn't help but stare at him as they walked to school together. She couldn't help but admire him his slim but strong build, his tanned skin, his lush golden hair, and not to mention his enticing cobalt eyes. Roxas sort of reminded Namine of a prince in shimming armor. Even though she knew all too well that he didn't really act that princely she still giggled at the thought.

It seemed like school went by in a flash, because before Namine even knew it her last hour teacher was already announcing that there would be a test. The flaxen haired girl sighed to herself, not liking that she was going to have to study this weekend. She glanced over at Roxas who was sitting a desk next to her looking quite interested in what the teacher was talking about. Namine wondered what was wrong with the boy, because he had never been interested in studying not ever!

When the bell rang Namine shrugged her shoulders and began to pick up her books like everyone else. However she stopped when she noticed the spiky haired boy whom she was thinking about came walking by her desk. Namine could already feel her cheeks burning as the boy called her name.

"Hey Namine?" He asked not knowing he already had caught her attention.

"Hmmm?" She replied not looking up as she finished stuffing her books into her bag.

"I was wondering if you wanted to study at my house today." Roxas asked in an even tone.

"Umm sure." Namine agreed finding no harm in the idea.

Roxas smiled at the girl and turned back to his desk grabbing the rest of his things a mischievous grin printed on his lips _hooked lined and sinker_.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

When they were both ready to go they walked over to Roxas's house that was thankfully empty. He casually let the girl inside the house the both of them kicked off their shoes and then Roxas lead her up stairs. Namine mentally scolded herself for even thinking that something strange was up with Roxas. Everything was totally normal even Roxas, so it probably was just her imagination that things were different.

Roxas held the door for Namine allowing her to walk inside the bedroom first. Once she entered the flaxen haired girl dropped her bag on the floor and stretched noticing that the boy had a different bed spread. The comforter he had before was replaced with a black and silky while the pillows were replaced with red and velvety smaller pillows. Namine cocked her head to the side at the sight, but she was more confused when she heard a loud _click_.

"What was that?" She asked over her shoulder.

"What noise?" He asked quirking a brow.

"I heard something click." The light haired girl told the boy.

The boy pondered for a moment and then responded "Oh that I just closed the door."

"Oh!"

"What did you think it was?" Roxas chuckled.

The girl smiled sheepishly rubbing the back of her neck "Well for a minute there I thought you just locked the door."

"Oh."

The two sat down on the floor studying quietly like they usually did when they decided to study together. Until, Roxas decided it was time to put his real plan into action.

"Um, Namine I'm just curious what does this mean?" Roxas asked innocently pointing at a word in his book.

Namine glanced at the boy leaning over him trying to get a good glance at the word he was seeking help on. Until, she felt something drip on her back causing her to become exceedingly tired suddenly. And before she knew it her vision became blurred, until everything just suddenly went black.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

"Namine, wake up"

Namine muttered groggily as she cracked open her eyes she wanted to rub her eyes, but for some strange reason couldn't. It almost felt like her wrists were tied up to something. The flaxen haired girl blinked her eyes in surprise, because she had now just realized she was totally naked. Namine turned her head side to side to find that her wrists and her ankles were tied to the bed posts as well. She tried to pull herself free from the ropes that tied her wrists but couldn't, because the ropes were tied so securely. She looked around the room, and spotted the spiky haired boy advancing towards her.

"R-Roxas what-what happened?" Namine asked frantically "Why am I tied up, n-not to mention n-naked?"

A crooked smile formed on the boy's face "Glad to see you're awake."

"Roxas what's going on?" The flaxen haired girl cried as she tried to pull herself free from the ropes.

"Your questions will be answered in time." Roxas assured sitting down on the edge of the bed "In the mean time just relax, and let me take care of you my sweet little kitten."

"R-Roxas…." Namine blushed realizing how seductive Roxas looked he was still wearing his uniform but in the sexiest way. His collar of his black coat was opened a partial amount of the way. While his white polo underneath was gone revealing a partial amount of his well toned chest. It made her think twice before believing he looked like some prince charming. Her cheeks began to burn when she realized that the boy was leaning into her. His breath tickled her lips as his eyes alluring cobalt eyes locked on hers.

Roxas smirked at her he loved the meek look she gave him as she tried to figure out what he was going to do to her. She reminded him so much of a lost little kitten trying to find her way home. Not even noticing the dangers lurking around the corner. This made his hunger for her grow stronger, but he didn't kiss her he decided to play with her a little. So he drew back from her face causing Namine tilt her head to the side in confusion.

"Let's play kitten." Roxas suggested drawing out a strange looking device out from his pocket.

"What's that?" Namine asked blinking her big innocent eyes.

He grinned naughtily "Oh, you'll find out soon enough."

The spiky haired blond turned on the device once he turned the switch a humming sound escaped from it. _Is that a vibrator?_ Namine asked inside her head as she gave the boy a curious look as she wondered what it was for. Roxas smirked at her deviously as he straddled himself on her hips. He pushed past the blond curls of her garden bringing the vibrator into her clit. Namine gasped feeling tingles shoot through her body as the vibrator buzzed inside of her.

She could feel herself getting wet saturating the little device with her juices as she started to become very horny. Namine began to whine bucking her hips madly wanting the vibrator to disappear. Roxas gritted his teeth trying to contain himself as Namine's wetness collided with his growing erection. It was almost as if he created his own torture having her make such delicious sounds added with grinding. He took a deep breath and just removed the vibrator from her vagina before he couldn't restrain himself from fucking her senselessly. When Roxas got a hold of the vibrator he was shocked to see the amount of cum on it.

_Holey shit she's that wet?_ Roxas thought to himself as his animal in his pants became wilder. Namine panted hoarsely feeling embarrassed, because she had never cummed like that before. The spiky haired boy let out a sigh turning off the vibrator and tossed it to the side. She watched him as his eyes made contact with hers his lips curved upward as he had already plotted his next aim.

"You know Namine the only reason I'm doing this is because of you." He informed as he traced the curves of her lips. Namine shuddered when Roxas leaned down, and rested his forehead against hers. His nose bumped sensually against hers making her whole body feel like jelly in his hands. Namine feeling her body take over leaned in and pressing her lips against his catching Roxas off guard. She brushed her lips playfully against his making the boy's mind go all wishy-washy. Roxas suddenly pulled away from her giving her a firm look causing the girl to think she did something wrong. The boy suddenly chuckled making Namine feel a bit tense, because it sounded really dark.

"Impatient are we?" Roxas smirked "Well we can't have that…"

Namine felt her wrists and ankles begin to ache as she wasn't sure how much of this she could handle. Roxas saw the unsure look in her eyes he knew for sure that he was going to have to be gentle with her. She was still a virgin after all, and he didn't want this experience to harm her in any shape or form. So he leaned down and kissed her on the forehead lovingly.

"Just relax." He whispered "I'm not going to hurt you."

A powder pink color tinted on her cheeks adorably making Roxas smiled down at the girl admiringly. He kissed her face once more, and then moved down to go greet the perky looking twins. Roxas placed a hand on one of them squeezing it gently triggering a small moan to escape from her lips. He grinned at the response, and then pinched the rose bud that lied in the center of her breast causing her to yelp. The pinch caused the girl's nipple to harden making it look riper Roxas kissed it making the girl make a soft "mmph" noise. The boy then took her bosom into her mouth, and began to suck on it. Namine whined as she felt him graze his teeth on the tender rose bud twirling his tongue along the tip of it.

The girl moaned begging more from him Roxas soon let go of her now saliva coated bosom and moved to the other one. He gave it the same treatment lapping his tongue on it causing the nipple to harden in his mouth. Roxas then started to sweep his teeth along the nipple stretching the elastic like skin. Namine cried out in pleasure finding this to be better than the torture he put her through before. When Roxas pulled away from her bust he bent down, and licked the center of her breasts causing Namine to whimper.

"Aw, didn't want me to stop did you?" Roxas teased.

Namine blushed nodding timidly.

"That's so cute." Roxas chortled "Don't worry my kitten I'll make you feel even more good."

The flaxen haired girl tilted her head to the side wondering what he meant, but soon figured it out when he was opening up her garden. Namine whined trying to pull free she didn't want the vibrator back in her. Roxas took notice to her moving right away suddenly getting really annoyed. However he ignored it figuring his next move would quiet her down.

The spiky haired boy rubbed his fingers along the inside of her clit he ran his fingers along the sides spreading the lips gently with his fingers. Namine wheezed completely stopping her act to escape. Roxas massaged her jewel that lied in the center with his two fingers. As he did this he studied her expression finding her breathy gasps and moans to be arousing. He mindlessly pinched her jewel that trigged Namine coo. Roxas licked his dry lips hungrily, but denied the increasing desire to kiss her lush lips.

"R-Roxas…." She gasped when she felt him tweak at her jewel again. Her cheeks were bright pink as sweat dripped from her forehead down her cheek. Namine watched his expressions as he watched hers. He almost unconsciously rubbed her already ooze vagina causing the moans to pour from her mouth.

Roxas blinked his eyes figuring it was time to change things up a little he took one of his free hands and gently stroked the girl's cheek. Namine stared at the boy with wonder, but cried out in pain instantly when she felt him insert a finger inside of her. The boy bit his lip as he saw the blond girl's tears cascade down her face he bent down pressing his hot lips against her cheek. Roxas could taste her salty tears as he continued to try to sooth her. He didn't stop though he continued to bring his finger deeper inside of her, because even in her cries she pleaded for him to continue.

Even though it was painful Namine didn't want him to stop, because for some reason she just didn't want him to. When he finally thrust the second digit Namine sobbed feeling him stretch her opening with his fingers. The flaxen haired girl clutched her hands into fists as Roxas continued to calm her by kissing her face.

The boy couldn't hold back a groan as his fingers were engulfed by her warm wet womb. He tried to bring his two fingers deeper inside of her causing a high pitched moan to escape from Namine's lips. Roxas couldn't resist the urge anymore he smashed his lips against Namine's in a savage kiss. A kiss that he'd been holding back, until he figured she was ready. His lips moved roughly against her amazingly soft lips that kissed him back the way he dreamed she would. When Namine's lips parted he took the chance and plunged his tongue inside. His crafty tongue claimed dominance from Namine's tongue. As he still drove his finger further and further inside of her, until he was sure he could feel her cherry.

"Namine cum for me" Roxas ordered as he brought his two digits to the cherry making Namine cry out in agony as she did as she was told. She spilled clear liquids onto his fingers as he pulled his fingers out from inside of her. Roxas took noticed to the warm sticky liquids that were on his fingers and licked them as he tried to anticipate his next move. Namine watched him breathlessly as she could feel the ropes begin to bruise her skin.

"Roxas can you please untie me?" She asked softly.

"No." He responded as he tried to organize his thoughts.

"Please, these ropes are hurting me." Namine complained.

Roxas sighed clamping his hand over her mouth keeping her from distracting his thoughts with her musical voice. The boy didn't want to go into her right away, because he feared that she wasn't ready yet. Suddenly an idea popped into his head making him smile that crooked smile he did before. Namine's eyes widened when he removed his hand from her mouth.

"Don't worry kitten those ropes won't be hurting you for long." He reassured her as he moved back down to her lower body.

Namine lifted her head spotting Roxas unfolding her blond curls revealing to him her jewel that lied inside of her. She bit her cheek as she felt the boy's cunning tongue taste the ruby. The flaxen girl then began to moan, because he soon started to suck at the gem lapping at her leaking pussy. Namine clenched her hands into fists moaning when Roxas slid his tongue inside of her vaginal opening.

Roxas was beginning to love how warm her insides were bringing his tongue further inside her tasting everything that was in her. She moaned for him to continue squeezing his head between her thighs to keep him in place. The spiky haired boy moved his tongue further gripping her hips for support. Namine gasped enjoying the feeling of his skillful tongue roaming inside her. Roxas could feel his tongue almost taste the wall that made her a virgin.

"R-Roxas I-I think I'm going t-to cum!" She cautioned as she could feel the pressure build inside of her. Roxas realizing this pushed his tongue even deeper getting a taste of her wall's flavor. Namine hissed as she cummed clear liquids into the boy's mouth which he swallowed right away. Once he pulled away from her he immediately untied the ropes releasing her wrists and ankles. He wasn't too surprised when he saw pink marks engraved into her skin. Without a second thought he pulled Namine into a affectionate embrace.

Namine opened her eyes that she kept shut when she climaxed once she felt unexpected warmth wrap around her body. She blushed when she found the spiky haired blond nuzzling into the crook of her bare neck. His hair tickled her chin making a small giggle leave from her lips. Roxas pulled away from her neck cocking an eyebrow at her as a smirk played on his lips.

"What's so funny?" He asked cupping her chin.

"Y-your hair it was tickling me." Namine explained shyly.

The spiky haired boy chuckled as he kissed the girl's nose the girl smiled, and looked down at her wrists that had a pink wring that wrapped around it. Roxas noticed her analyzing her wounds, and took her hands into and kissed her wrists. Namine took her hands back shyly as her eyes met his in an interment staring contest.

Roxas stared hard at the girl making her blush she was so vulnerable he wondered if this was the right time or not. His hard as steel manhood certainly thought it was, but he wasn't so sure about Namine. She looked up at Roxas with those big blue innocent eyes of hers. That always caused Roxas to crumble in her gentle hands.

"Roxas…. I-I want you inside of me…" Namine said boldly her eyes still locked on Roxas's.

The boy blinked several times before replying "A-are you sure?"

Namine nodded solemnly to the boy taking his big hands into her small ones "I am very sure."

A smile tugged on Roxas's lips as he pulled her into a loving kiss that lasted a long time before he pulled away. That's when Roxas started to undress himself in front of the girl. Namine gawked at the boy causing him to blush as he unbuttoned his coat and shrugging it off his shoulders. The flaxen haired girl's face turned a bright shade of red when she saw his well toned chest. He wasn't crazily buff, but you could see muscle, and a light showing of a growing six pack. Roxas tossed his coat to the side surprised when he saw Namine fiddling with the button to his pants.

"N-Namine?" he called out causing the girl to become embarrassed as she unzipped his jeans. Roxas blushed and lifted himself up helping the girl remove his black jeans along with his checkered boxers. Namine tilted her head to the side staring at Roxas's exposed novel.

"Namine you're just too innocent." He chuckled as he pulled the girl into a kiss.

It was almost like their lips were magnets their lips fit perfectly together as their tongues tangoed. He nibbled on her lips lightly causing the girl to whimper as she trailed her tongue on his lips. Roxas grew even harder as she was becoming braver with each kiss they shared. Namine could feel his novel brushing up against her thigh making a blush appear on her cheeks. However that didn't stop her from kissing Roxas their lips mashed together, until Roxas decided to move to her neck. He nestled his face in between her shoulder and head comfortably kissing her neck sucking at her flawless sweet flesh. Namine moaned softly as he sunk his teeth into her throat. Blood escaped from the puncture that he licked away right at the time it touched the oxygen.

The wound in no time turned into a visible love mark that he was hoping would stay for a while. When he looked back at Namine he could see the lust in her eyes as he could feel the need in her expression. Roxas knew it was time so he positioned himself at her entrance ordering her to put her arms around his shoulders. Namine obliged and followed his request Roxas leaned down so that his lips were face to face with hers as were their eyes.

"Namine, I just want you to know I'm sorry, and that I've always been in love with you." He whispered breathily to her "Always…."

Namine's eyes widened before she could respond though Roxas covered his lips with hers as he thrust inside of her. The girl screamed in his mouth feeling as though her insides were being ripped apart. With every sob that left her lips he tried to hush with a kiss. He was feeling a bit guilty that he took advantage of that moment not even asking if she was ready.

"Namine I'm sorry I going…." He was cut off when she silenced him with a kiss.

"Don't I-I'm fine it hurts b-but I can handle it." She guaranteed him with a genuine smile that made Roxas gain much more respects for her. He slowly brought his hips back and forth bringing his manhood in and out of her. Namine howled in bliss and agony as the cherry inside her was breaking with every thrust.

Roxas gritted his teeth together as she dug her nails into his shoulders racking at his back. He kept his movements feeling Namine's hips move with his in the same motion it was perfect symmetry. The boy let out a throaty groan as Namine's womb was like heaven on earth cradling his manhood. He thrust into her again finally breaking her cherry when it was totally gone blood seeped from Namine's opening. Not caring though Roxas pushed himself good and deep inside of her getting encouraging moans from the girl.

"Roxas…. Yes ah more." She moaned hugging his shoulders tightly pressing her breasts against his bare chest. He pulled back slightly taking a hold of the blond girl's hips making sure her arms were secure around his shoulders. The boy gave the girl a sharp thrust causing her to let out a hiss from the contact. Roxas growled pressing his lips against Namine's in a vicious kiss causing Namine to moan. She wrapped her legs around his waist as their tongues raged war against one another. Roxas continued to thrust in and out of the girl, until his whole length was inside of her. She moaned his name between every time their lips brushed against one another's.

Roxas could feel that the girl was almost ready to climax when he felt more wetness wrapping around his length. The boy moaned his love's name pulling back getting ready to bring her to the finally. He stared down at her beads of sweat dripping from his hair falling onto the flaxen girl's face. Namine stared up into the boy's eyes feeling the pressure build into her she kissed his lips. With that Roxas gave her the final thrust that would make them both come to a climax.

"Roxas!" Namine screamed in pleasure as she finally cummed.

"Namine!" He groaned as he came as well collapsing on top of her with his manhood still inside of her. They were both panting breathlessly feeling their own liquids mixing together. Roxas propped himself up pulling out his reducing hardness from inside of the girl. He rolled over to the side of her on the bed feeling that his body was too tired to hold him up any longer. Namine turned her head to look over at the boy her eyes were soft as she was tired as well.

"Roxas…" Namine called his name out with her soothing voice getting his attention.

"Yes?" He murmured turning his head to meet her gaze his cerulean blue eyes were hooded.

"I've always been in love with you too… always" She confessed before closing her eyes and falling asleep.

Roxas gazed at the girl in awe for a few moments, but then smiled pulling the girl into his arms tucking her head under his chin. Namine snuggled her face into his chest comfortably as their bodies molded together. He kissed her sunshine like hair right before he nuzzled his face into her luscious locks of hair.

"I know." That was all he whispered before falling asleep as well.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Sorry if the ending was kind of lame, but I got the idea from reading the Blue Bloods.

Well thanks for reading!

And if it is possible please review! :D That would make me SO happy!


End file.
